The present invention relates to a sprayable composition comprising a water-soluble polymer and clay, and to a method of spraying the composition for covering a material to be protected such as soil, refuse at a disposal site, or other material in a stockpile to form a protective water-resistant layer thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,072 to Krieger discloses a composition comprising an aqueous acrylic latex emulsion and sodium silicate for forming a crust on soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,799 discloses a composition comprising a spray latex (styrene/butadiene) and clays for protecting soil from erosion.
There is a need for a sprayable composition to form a protective, water-resistant layer over material, and a method of using the composition to cover, for example, the upper layer of refuse at a disposal site, the composition preferably having the following advantages:
1) easily sprayed at ambient temperature; PA1 2) does not mist in the air when sprayed; PA1 3) tacks down dust or papers that are blown unwantedly by wind; PA1 4) becomes water-resistant when cured and set up after spraying; PA1 5) resists cracking even in hot temperature including temperatures above 100.degree. F.; PA1 6) after setting up, the sprayed layer has decreased surface penetration by precipitation; PA1 7) daily cover layers biodegrade and break up to permit leachate collection; PA1 8) reduces volatile emissions and controls odor. PA1 (a) a water soluble polymer such as cellulosic polymer; PA1 (b) clay; and PA1 (c) a carrier such as water for the polymer and clay, such that the composition, after spraying, becomes water-resistant, tough and flexible. PA1 (a) spraying such a composition at ambient temperature over the material to form a layer of thickness sufficient to cover and protect the top of the material for a predetermined period of time; and PA1 (b) protecting the material by allowing the layer to set up and form a water-resistant, tough and flexible cover layer.